The Sick Sehun
by LUFEXO
Summary: Hanya sekilas kisah Sehun yang sakit dan Luhan yang merawatnya. This is my first ff, enjoy it guys and left reviewes


Dering alarm terus menggema seisi kamar. Manik rusanya membuka membias sinar redup di kamarnya. Tangannya menggapai nakas di sebelahnya untuk mematikan kebisingan di sekitarnya. Di tatapnya lekat sosok tampan yang tangannya melingkar erat di pinggangnya. Dikecupnya kening sang pria tampan dan dilepasnya tangan yang melingkar di perutnya. Kakinya melangkah menuju kamar mandi meninggalkan si tampan di pembaringan. Selesai dengan kegiatan basahnya, ia luncurkan kakinya ke arah dapur. Diliriknya sejenak angka pada jam, berbunyilah mulut mungilnya.

" Sehun, bangun. Kau bilang akan ada rapat pagi ini,"

Setelahnya kembali ia bergegas menuju dapur membuat sarapan.

30 menit berlalu dan masih tidak ada tanda tanda akan bangun dari Sehun. Dengan hembusan nafas ringan, ia langkahkan kakinya kembali ke dalam kamar.

" Sehun," Panggilnya. Yang dipanggil hanya melenguh pelan. Kakinya pun mendekat dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di sisi kasur.

" Bangun sayang, ini sudah siang," Diusapnya kening Sehun.

" Sehun?! Kenapa badanmu panas sekali? kau sakit?" Nada suaranya terdengar khawatir. Tangannya terus mengelus kening Sehun.

" Sehun, bangunlah dulu,"

Akhirnya mata Sehun pun membuka. Tatapan matanya yang biasa tajam terlihat sayu, kulitnya bertambah pucat.

" Aku akan mengambil air hangat untuk dahimu, oh dan obat juga. Jadi kau jangan kemana mana,"

Belum sempat kakinya berdiri, tangannya telah di tahan oleh Sehun.

" Lu, peluk aku," Lirih Sehun.

" Iya sayang, tapi aku akan mengambil obatmu dulu oke?" Jawab Luhan.

Akhirnya, mau tak mau Sehun melepas tangan Luhan. Tanpa banyak kata, Luhan berlari kecil menuju dapur untuk mengambil obat, sarapan, serta air hangat. Cukup merepotkan memang, tapi demi Sehunnya tentu akan dilakukan.

Dibukanya pintu kamar mereka. Sehun kembali menutup matanya. Luhan pun dengan cepat mendekat dan membangunkan Sehun untuk obatnya.

" Sehun, minum obatmu," Luhan mengusap pipi Sehun untuk membangunkannya.

Meski berat, Sehun membuka mata dan menatap Luhan sayu. Luhan mendudukan Sehun bersender dengan _headboard_ kasur.

" Buka mulutmu,"

Sehun membuka mulutnya dan Luhan pun mengecek suhunya dengan termometer. Dirinya sempat mengernyit melihat suhu tubuh Sehun.

" 39,5? Apa yang kemarin kau lakukan Sehun?" gumam Luhan. Setelahnya diminumkannya obat untuk Sehun. Baru saja ia menaruh obat dan hendak mengambil kain untuk mengompres dahi Sehun di dalam baskom, tubuhnya dipeluk Sehun dengan erat.

" Hanya peluk aku dan aku akan sembuh dengan cepat," ujar Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum dengan tingkah laku Sehun. Dia memang seperti ini jika sakit, minta dipeluk Luhan hingga suhu tubuhnya reda. Luhan pun membalas pelukan Sehun. Mereka sempat terhanyut dalam ketenangan dan akan kembali tidur sebelum dering ponsel Sehun berbunyi.

Suho _hyung_ tertera di layarnya. Luhan pun menggeser tombol hijau di layar dan menjawab seruan Suho.

" Ya _Hyung_?"

" Maaf, tapi Sehun sedang sakit. Dia tidak bisa ke kantor hari ini,"

" Iya terima kasih _Hyung_ , sampai jumpa,"

Luhan menatap Sehun lekat.

" Sehun," Panggil Luhan. Sehun hanya menggumam.

" Kemarin, apa yang kau lakukan?"

" Aku bekerja," jawab Sehun dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

" Kau tidak melupakan makan kan?"

" Tidak,"

" Berapa kali kau makan?" Tangan Luhan yang tadinya hanya diam kini mengusap lembut punggung Sehun–mereka masih berpelukan.

" Satu kali,"

" APA?" Tangan Luhan berhenti mengusap Sehun, matanya membelalak menatap Sehun.

" Kau hanya makan satu kali? Kenapa?"

" Aku malas," Mata Sehun terbuka sekarang.

" Kemarin kau pulang pukul 10 malam dan hanya makan sekali?"

" Iya sayang. Sudahlah," Balas Sehun. Matanya mengantuk sekarang akibat obat yang diminumnya.

" Kapan kau makan?" Luhan masih menahan Sehun dengan tetap bertanya.

" Sarapan,"

" APA?!" Mata Luhan sambil membelalak menatap Sehun.

Memang semalam dia ketiduran saat menunggu Sehun pulang. Padahal dia sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuknya. Rasa bersalah mulai muncul di hatinya. Matanya melirik sarapan yang telah dia siapkan tadi. Badannya ia dudukkan yang membuat pelukan Sehun terlepas. Sehun yang bingung mendongak menatap Luhan.

" Kau marah Lu?" Tanya Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum lirih sambil mengambil piring berisikan nasi dengan beberapa lauk.

" Ya, tapi bukan padamu. Aku marah pada diriku yang membiarkan mu sakit, Sehun," jawabnya mengusap pipi Sehun untuk mendudukkan dirinya.

Sehun pun mendudukkan dirinya, meski lemas dia memaksakan untuk tetap memeluk Luhan.

" Maaf sayang," Gumam Sehun sambil mengunyah makanan dalam mulutnya.

" Aku yang harusnya minta maaf Sehun,"

" Kau tidak salah Luhan,"

" Tapi aku–,"

" Sudahlah, mulai besok kau harus pergi le kantorku setiap jam makan siang oke?"

" Untuk menemanimu makan siang?"

" Tentu sayang,"

Luhan tersenyum.

" Baiklah, Sekarang habiskan makananmu oke?"

Sehun memgangguk sambil tetap mengunyah makanannya.

" Jangan sampai sakit lagi sayang, aku menyayangimu," Ucap Luhan mengecup pipi Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum dan semakin memeluk Luhan. Setelah nasi dalam piringnya habis dan menenggak air di gelasnya, Sehun melumat bibir manis Luhan.

" Aku mencintaimu Lu," ujarnya diakhir kecupan.

Mereka pun menghabiskan sisa hari dengan saling berpelukan, dan sedikit lumatan.

Fin


End file.
